A present invention is related to a backlight module structure including a photoconductive element. An optical transforming layer is overlaid on the photoconductive element. The optical transforming layer has a predetermined color and includes a lighting material.
FIG. 8 shows an existent photoconductive module 90 applied to liquid crystal. LED or CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) serves as a light source 91 used in backlight-type photoconductive technique of electronic product (such as mobile phone). The light beam emitted from a point light source or linear light source passes through a scattering layer 94 connected on outgoing face 922 of the photoconductive element 92. A brightening layer 95 is laid on the scattering layer 94. The photoconductive face 921 of the photoconductive element 92 and the reflective layer 96 thereunder serve to convert the point light source or linear source into a face light source outgoing from the outgoing face 922 to the liquid crystal module 97. When reaching the scattering layer 94, the light beam is evened. Then, the light beam reaches the brightening layer 95, whereby the liquid crystal module 97 can display backlight with predetermined color.
Conventionally, the backlight color of the liquid crystal display depends on the color of the light source 91. For example, when a blue backlight of the liquid crystal display is desired, a blue light source 91 is needed. When an orange backlight of the liquid crystal display is desired, an orange light source 91 is needed. Therefore, in order to achieve various backlight colors, it is necessary to use various colors of light sources 91 in the electronic product.
With respect to the backlight of colored liquid crystal display, generally the white backlight is desired for achieving better brightness. However, white light source has higher price so that blue, green, orange or red light source is selected to lower cost. Under such circumstance, it is necessary to convert the color into white light.
Moreover, the outgoing face 922 of the photoconductive element 92 of such conventional photoconductive module 90 only has simple pattern of microstructure 923. In accordance with the manufacturing technique, the angle xcex3 contained by the reflective face 924 of the microstructure 923 and the outgoing face 92 is too large "Parenopenst" as shown in FIG. 9. Therefore, it is uneasy to concentrate and reflect the light beam coming from the light source 91 onto the reflective board 96. As a result, the light beam reflected from the reflective board 96 to the liquid crystal module 97 is reduced so that the displayed brightness is reduced.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a backlight module structure including a photoconductive element. An optical transforming layer is overlaid on the photoconductive element. The optical transforming layer includes a lighting material, whereby the optical transforming layer can absorb the light beam of a light source and transform the light beam into a specific color of light so as to change the color of the displayed backlight. The optical transforming layer absorbs the light beam from the light source and releases energy within a specific optical wavelength distribution. This increases the brightness of light in perpendicular direction. Therefore, as a whole, the brightness of the backlight of the display is enhanced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above backlight module structure in which by means of the angle contained between the microstructure of the photoconductive element and the outgoing face thereof, the light beam from the light source is conducted by the photoconductive element in a predetermined direction. Therefore, when reflected, the light beam is concentrated without being deflected so as to enhance the brightness of the backlight.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: